Share the Love
by BaneHardy13
Summary: Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What’s the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.
1. A Shopping We Will Go

_**Share the Love**_

_**Summary: **_Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk….. Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode One: A Shopping We Will Go…**_

Phillip (CM Punk) opened his eyes, but quickly closed them as the light hurt his eyes. He turned over and threw the blanket over his head.

"Aw! What the fuck?" he heard Jeff yell. Obviously they made the same mistake. Phillip smiled at him. They both managed to get their eyes open and look around. Both of their lover's were missing. They exchanged confused glances.

"Why did they leave the light on?" Phillip said finally dropping his head on the pillow. Jeff shook his head and stood up. For once he wasn't sore. He walked downstairs into the living room. He didn't see either of them. He walked into the kitchen. Nothing.

_What the fuck? _

He walked over to the backdoor and looked out to the patio. Nothing there. He shook his head. Where could they be? He walked back into the living room and noticed a small, blue sticky note on the large screen TV. He peeled it off.

_Jeff, we went out to get breakfast. Be back soon. -Mark. P.S. We know Phillip isn't up yet. Just let him sleep._

Jeff smiled at the note and threw it away. He walked into the kitchen and started to pour some orange juice. Phillip zombied into the kitchen and sat at the table. He planted his forehead to the tabletop and let his arms dangle at his side.

"Morning." Jeff said as he watched his friend with a grin.

Phillip simply lifted his hand in a silent response. Jeff giggled at him. "I swear." He sat a glass of orange juice in front of Phillip. "You really aren't a morning person." Phillip peeled his head up and took a drink of his juice.

"Where is Glen? (Kane)"

"They went out to get breakfast. They'll be back."

"Good. I'm starving."

Jeff rolled his eyes and sipped his own drink.

Suddenly they heard the front door pull open. Jeff stood and started over to the living room. Before he made it there, Mark walked in with Krispy Kreme donuts in his hands. Jeff smiled at him. Glen walked in behind him. Phillip jumped up and rushed past Jeff, knocking him off balance. Just before he hit the ground, Mark wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Jeff let out the breath he was holding. Mark kissed him softly and released him. Phillip rushed over to the counter and grabbed a donut in each hand and scurried into the living room. Jeff shook his head at him. He grabbed his own donut and leaned against the counter beside Mark.

Mark smirked at his rainbow haired lover. Jeff noticed the seductive look and he quickly averted his eyes, but could not avoid the smile that creped on his face. Mark snaked his arm around Jeff's waist and kissed him deeply. Jeff sat his donut on the top of the box and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

Mark lifted him up, and Jeff wrapped his legs around Mark's waist. Mark moved his kisses down to Jeff's neck. Jeff let out a small whimper, and Mark bit down hard on his flesh. Mark noticed this and apologetically kissed the spot. Jeff buried his head into Mark's neck.

"Hey!" Jeff and Mark jumped as Phillip walked over to them. He grabbed Jeff and pulled him away from Mark. Jeff turned to Phillip with a confused look, and he noticed Mark's glare. "If you're gonna do that, go to the bedroom. If you're gonna go to the bedroom, invite me." He playfully snuggled to Jeff and gave Mark an evil smirk.

Jeff gently pushed Phillip away before Mark attacked him. Phillip stuck his tongue out at the deadman before skipping back into the living room with a new donut in hand. Jeff gave Mark an apologetic look, but Mark wasn't looking at him. He was staring the way Phillip had scampered off.

"He's just trying to mess with you…"

"It's working."

"Does it always?"

"Only when it involves you."

Jeff smiled at his lover. Mark was still to upset to return it. Glen then walked into the kitchen. Mark and his brother had a pretty good relationship, except when it came to their lover's. Phillip and Jeff were not opposed to messing around with each other, and, frankly, Glen and Mark were not opposed to watching. However, when it came to Glen with Jeff, or Mark with Phillip, the brother's were highly opposed.

Accordingly, Mark eyed his brother as he walked towards Jeff. Jeff politely moved so Glen could get to the donuts. That was it. Mark shook his head. He was possessive today. Suddenly, Phillip rushed into the room.

"Oh my god!" He yelled making sure he had everyone's attention, "I know what we're going to do today!" Jeff couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Mark rolled his eyes and Glen just stared at his lover. "We are going shopping!"

"Shopping?" Glen said, obviously not as excited as his boyfriend.

"Yes, shopping! Come on! It will be fun! Right Jeff?"

Jeff giggled. Actually, shopping did sound fun. He hadn't been in a while, and to be honest, he wanted more hair dye. "I think so." He said, and Phillip lit up with the agreement. Jeff glanced over at Mark who was looking rather annoyed with Phillip. "Can we go, Glen? Please!"

Mark watched, praying his brother would put his brat in his place, but, of course, he agreed to go. Phillip almost squealed and he ran over to Jeff. "You have to come with me Jeff! We haven't been shopping together in so long! Bring Mark. He's good for carrying your bags…"

Mark could have crushed him. Jeff quickly stepped in between the two. "I'll go with you, Phillip." He turned to Mark as Glen and Phillip left to get ready. "You don't have to go."

"I'm not leaving you alone with those two! There's no telling what they'll do to you."

Jeff laughed. Mark could have melted at his smile. "I think I'll be fine. I can handle Phillip better than Glen can."

"I'm still coming. I don't have anything better to do anyway."

Jeff pulled his head down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Mark smiled on Jeff's lips. "I guess we should go get ready."

"I need a shower." Jeff said he turned to his lover with a spark in his eye, "Care to join me?" Mark raised an eyebrow, but followed the Enigma towards the bathroom.

* * * * *

Jeff's hand smacked the shower door as Mark pumped into him. The back of the shower was cold and it sent chills up Jeff's spine. Mark held him off the shower floor easily as he continued his assault. Jeff tried to hold in his moans, knowing that Phillip and Glen were about. Mark sucked on Jeff's neck, even though he had already created a purple circle between his neck and shoulder.

"Ah! …Mark!" Jeff bit his lips to keep from saying anymore. Mark, fueled by the words, kissed him roughly and started to thrust faster. Jeff let out a loud moan into Mark's lips. Mark wrapped his hand around Jeff, stroking him roughly. Jeff laid his head back on the wall.

"Mmm! Baby…" Mark rarely said Jeff's name while they were having sex. It was always some sort of pet name. Jeff noticed this, but never took time to ask him about it. Mark had odd sex talk anyway.

Jeff whimpered as Mark closed in on his climax. Jeff loved the way Mark got rougher with every thrust. Jeff felt helpless in his arms, and he loved it. Mark captured Jeff's lips, letting him scream, as he reached the edge. Mark slipped out of Jeff before ending the kiss. He held him as their after sex high lingered.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"What the fuck you two?!" They heard Phillip yell outside the door. "We're supposed to be shopping! Not fucking! Hurry up and get out of there so we can go!"

Mark rolled his eyes and slowly sat Jeff down, being sure his legs were not too weak to hold him. They finished their actual showers and changed. They walked down the stairs where Glen was waiting for them.

"Where's your brat?" Mark asking, getting a low growl from Glen.

"He's in the car."

Jeff walked past Glen but turned to be sure Mark did the same. He did, and they all piled in the car. Mark drove, so Jeff got the front seat. Glen and Phillip sat in the back. Phillip was like a dog, looking around at all the sights as if he hadn't been at the mall a week before.

When they arrived, Phillip was wired with excitement. He grabbed Jeff's hand and rushed towards the entrance. Jeff managed to stop him from going inside, so Glen and Mark could catch up. For reason, Phillip always listened to him. Jeff didn't understand it, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It made things a lot easier.

Once they finally did enter the mall, Phillip was having a personal battle with himself about where he wanted to go first. Jeff just decided to follow him. Mark hated the mall, almost as much as Glen hated it. Phillip and Jeff, however, couldn't get enough. They spent several hours looking at clothes, video games, posters, toys, magazines, wrist bands, jewelry, belts, shoes, and so much more.

Glen ended up carrying several bags, as he walked behind his lover, fuming. Mark was only carrying one and he had to force Jeff to let him. Finally, they settled in the food court. Phillip was still giddy, but Jeff was starting to get tired of the place, and the crowds. He even had to hold Mark back from some guy in the Music Shop.

::Recap::

Jeff was looking through some Cds when this guy walked up. He was eating a sucker, and wearing a leather jacket. He leaned on the rack beside Jeff and lower his glasses.

"Hey there."

Jeff looked up at him, confused. "Hey." He replied looking around for Mark, Phillip, or even Glen. They guy smiled at him. "I'm Jordan."

"Jeff…" This guy was creeping him out. He sighed when he saw Mark turn into the aisle, but his relief turned to fear when the guy made his next comment.

"Ya know?" He stepped closer to Jeff, who stepped back away, "You look like you need someone to take care of you…"

"Oh, I'm taken care of just fine…" Jeff saw Mark narrow his eyes.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying, baby." He reached for Jeff's waist but Jeff jumped back, desperate to get rid of the guy before Mark struck.

"Oh, I think I got you. And I'm not your baby."

"Hard to get?" The guy stepped forward, only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. Jeff held his breath.

"This guy bothering you, Jeff?" Mark said. Jeff could tell he was trying desperately not harm the guy in front of him.

"Actually, he was just leaving." Jeff gave the guy a look and he took the hint, but he was not about to leave without the last word.

"I'm out of your league anyways, Hun…" He flipped a piece of Jeff's hair, and that was all it took. Mark grabbed the guy and threw him into a display. Jeff quickly grabbed his wrist and let him out of the store, yelling for Phillip and Glen on their way out.

* * *

Now they all sat. Mark was still fuming, Glen was falling asleep, Jeff was just as tired as Glen, but Phillip was ready for more.

"After we eat, we're going home." Mark announced. No one argued, except Phillip, of course.

"What?! Why?"

"This place disgusts me. Go get your food and shut up, brat!"

Jeff didn't even try to stop the fight and neither did Glen. Thankfully, they didn't have to. Phillip got up and went to get the food.

* * *

On the way home, Jeff was almost asleep in the passenger seat. Phillip was asleep in the back. Mark was thankful for the quiet ride. He looked over at his lover and noticed his tired mood. He placed his hand on his leg cause Jeff to smile, and place his own hand on top of it.

In the back, Glen stroked his boyfriend's hair. He was so peaceful when he slept, and so beautiful. Of course, to Glen, Phillip was beautiful all the time. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Are we home yet?" He asked. Turned his head into Glen's hand. "Not yet, Baby." Glen answered. Phillip sighed. It was starting to get dark outside. Jeff was finally overcome by sleep, and Mark was the only one forced not to drift into sleep.

When they finally reached home, Mark walked around the car, and opened the passenger side door. Jeff's eyes opened slowly as Mark unbuckled his seat belt. Jeff went to stretch, but Mark lifted him up bridal style.

"I can walk." Jeff said sleepily, but Mark knew he couldn't.

Glen did the same for Phillip, but he just buried his head into Glen's neck. The brother's left the bags in the car and carried their lovers to their giant bed. Glen striped all of Phillip's clothes except his boxers. Jeff, however, changed his own clothes while Mark carried in all of their things.

Jeff walked back downstairs to be sure Mark didn't need any help as Glen climbed into bed with Phillip. He wrapped his arms around him and Phillip snuggled to him. Glen leaned down and kiss him softly. Phillip deepened the kiss and climbed on top of him. He start nibbling on Glen's neck. "I want you…" He whispered to him. Glen shuddered and held his boyfriend tightly.

They started to kiss again as Phillip tugged at Glen's T shirt. Glen striped his shirt and turned his attention back to his dark haired lover. He slipped his hand into Phillips's boxers, gripping him tightly. Phillip moaned into Glen's mouth and Glen smirked. He flipped them over so he hovered over him. He continued to stroke him roughly.

"Mmm! Ah! Glen… Don't tease me…"

Glen smiled and crawled down his body. He slipped Phillips's boxers off, and licked the tip of his member. Phillip bucked his hips. Glen gripped them as he took Phillip's entire cock in his mouth. He sucked hard causing Phillip to grip the sheets and try to burry his head into the pillow. Glen continued to suck roughly on his boyfriend. He lifted one of his hands and place his fingers at Phillip's lips.

He took a break to catch his breath and to watch Phillip swirl his tongue around his fingers. Once they were prepared, Glen turned his attention back to Phillip's waiting cock. He starting sucking again as he sunk his index finger into Phillip.

"Ah! Glen…"

He started to pump his hand in rhythm with the bobbing of his head. Phillip dug his nails into Glen's shoulders, only fueling his masochistic boyfriend. He forced another finger into Phillip, causing his hips to buck up again.

"Glen! Wait! Ah!"

Phillip lost control as he released himself in Glen's mouth. Glen swallowed it all, and pulled his fingers out. He laid beside him, and pulled him close.

"Sleep now, Angel." He said sweetly, pushing his raven hair out of his face. Phillip smiled and kissed him passionately. Once the kiss was broken, Phillip fell into a deep sleep. Glen smiled down at him.

"Good night, Baby.."

* * Fin **


	2. Our Night

_**Share the Love **_

_**Summary: **_Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk….. Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode Two: Our Night…**_

Phillip's eyes snapped open as thunder rolled over the large house. Jeff was obviously awaken too, as he sat up to look out the window. Phillip lifted to let him know he was up.

"Of course" Phillip whispered to Jeff, "These creepy bastards are sleeping like babies."

Jeff giggled and laid back down. He cuddled to Mark as the rain started to pick up out the window. Phillip did the same, only cuddling to Glen. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep. He had a fear of storms, but he would never admit it. Glen would surely think he was stupid for fearing such a thing.

When the thunder roared again, Phillip jumped so violently that it woke Glen. Phillip sighed when their eyes met. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, looking away. Glen kissed his forehead.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly. Phillip shook his head quickly. "Of course not."

The lovers heard a giggle from behind them, and Jeff turned over and wrapped his arm around Phillip. He rested his head on his shoulder. "You're not a good liar, Phillip." He whispered and kissed his cheek. Phillip blushed and Glen stared at Jeff. His brother was certainly very lucky. A very pretty pet, and obedient too. He wished, only sometimes, that he could touch him.

Phillip turned to Jeff, desperate to get the subject off of his fear. He kissed him roughly. Jeff jumped at first, but then melted into the kiss. Behind him, Mark stirred and was rather interested in the scene in front of him. Phillip crawled on top of Jeff, and Glen lifted up. Mark sat up too, and the two watched Phillip and Jeff.

Jeff lifted his hands above his head as Phillip's hand traveled down his sides. "Mmm…" Phillip pulled Jeff's shirt off and threw it behind him. Glen caught it, and quickly threw it to the ground, trying not to upset his brother.

Phillip started working on Jeff's neck. Jeff closed his eyes tightly as Phillip started to get rough with his bites. "Ow… Phil…" He gripped his friend's shoulders and tried to make him stop. Phillip slowed down and gently kissed Jeff's lips.

Phillip turned and to look at the two brother's behind him. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, well." He said, "How is this gonna work?" Jeff sat up and shot Mark a look. It made Mark shudder a bit. Jeff was obviously hot for him.

Phillip was still thinking and Jeff looked at him confused. Phillip leaned down and whispered something to him. Jeff smiled, but then shook his head. He whispered something into Phillip's ear and he immediately started to pout. "You're no fun!" He proclaimed. Jeff chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"But I want you too…" Phillip complained. Jeff kissed him lightly and whispered in his hear. Phillip smiled evilly and turned around to the brother's again.

"Get off the bed." He demanded. The two exchanged glances. Phillip smiled and Jeff gave Mark a sad look, but then he smirked at him. They obeyed and moved to chairs in opposite corners of the room, both having perfect view of the bed. Phillip smiled.

He pointed to both of them: "Neither of you are invited." He announced, "This is our night…"

He turned his attention back to the rainbow haired beauty. He threw the covers off the bed, making sure both of the brother's had a clear view of what was happening. He kissed Jeff gently and Jeff rubbed his hands all over Phillip's back and sides. Jeff sighed in pleasure as Phillip slipped his hand into Jeff's pajama pants.

Mark gripped the arms of the chair. He felt his pants tighten around his hardening cock. "Mmm! Phillip!" This made Mark shiver. His lover's voice was amazing, especially when it was full of need. Phillip kissed Jeff roughly and stroked him hard. Jeff gripped the sheets.

Glen watched his lover intently. He had never seen him so savagely wanting someone. The fire in his eye was enough to make Glen weak. The way he gripped Jeff's cock so roughly. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to rip him away from Jeff and take him on the floor, but he resisted, wanting to see what his beautiful boyfriend was going to do to his brother's pretty little pet.

Phillip stripped Jeff of his pants and boxers, and then got rid of his own clothes. Both Glen and Mark had to hold their breaths as Phillip invaded Jeff with two of his fingers. Jeff let out an incredible sound. It was a mixture of pleasure, pain, and surprise. Almost a cry out, but it came out like a moan.

Mark almost climaxed at the sound, but at the same time, it worried him. He never hurt Jeff when they had sex. Mark wasn't as into the kinky thing, well, for the most part. They had only done it a few times, and even though Jeff told Mark he had loved, Mark could just never get a taste for hurting the rainbow haired boy.

Phillip pumped his hand into Jeff as he stroked him. Jeff held a fist full of the sheets. His other hand was full of Phillip's hair as they kissed deeply. The sounds they were making made Glen fidget in his chair. Jeff was whimpering and Phillip was moaning. Phillip kissed down Jeff's chest until he reached his cock. He took it deep into his mouth and started to suck roughly.

"Ah! Wait, Phillip! …Mmm!" Jeff bucked his hips as he released into Phillip's mouth. Jeff fell back onto the bed, panting. Phillip used the mixture in his mouth the lube himself up. He placed himself at Jeff's entrance. Jeff took a few deep breaths and Phillip kissed him softly. Phillip suddenly lunged into Jeff causing him to scream. Mark had to hold himself in the chair. Phillip started to thrust back and fourth.

Jeff moaned and closed his eyes. Phillip wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist so he could pump into his harder. "Ah!… Hmm!… Mark…!" Mark closed his eyes. Phillip kissed Jeff's neck as he pushed into his prostate over and over. Jeff ran his nails down Phillips back, leaving several marks. Glen looked away, holding back the want to stop the scene.

"Oh god! Mmm!" Phillip was starting to yell now, and the two brother's watched their lovers move back and fourth together. Jeff squirmed under Phillip, who held him still with his tattooed arms. "Ah! Phillip… No!" Mark finally looked up again, to see Jeff grip the side of the bed, while Phillip shoved his tongue into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff suddenly tried to push Phillip off, but to no avail. "Ah! Phillip… Slow… Phil..!" Mark noticed tears coming down Jeff's face, and that was all he could stand. He jumped up and threw Phillip back. Glen caught him gently and pulled him close. Mark pulled Jeff up into his arms and stroked his hair.

It took both Phillip and Jeff a moment to realize what had happened. Mark cradled Jeff in his lap. He kissed his temple. "Are you ok?" He whispered to him. All Jeff could do was nod. His body was humming and his thoughts were scrambled. He leaned into Mark's chest and quickly fell asleep. Mark glance over at Glen, who was cardleing an equally unconscious Phillip. They laid the two down and they cuddled to each other. The brother's exchanged glances.

"They're never doing this again." Mark said finally.

"Agreed."


	3. Ode to Drunken Mistakes

Share the Love

Summary: _**Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk….. Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode Four: Ode to Drunken Mistakes…**_

(Jeff's P.O.V.)

I knew it was going to be a crazy night from the very beginning. Of course, the result was ten times crazier than I ever imagined. Mark and Glen had some meeting about contracts which Teddy Long. This time they were given about a weeks notice, so Phillip had an "evil plan", or at least that's what he called it.

"Jeffery!" He said. I was cooking dinner and he scared the shit out of me. I jumped and it made him giggle. Phillip was so attractive to me. He always is, and I'm really not sure why. Maybe because he finds me so sexy, I don't know. Anyways, he ran up to me, and looked around to be sure our boyfriend's weren't about.

"This Friday… Mark and Glen are going to be gone…" I rolled my eyes and shook him off. He did this often. Once he knew that Glen and Mark were going to be gone at the same time, he always ran up and asked for a night of one-on-one fun. "No…" He said, "I have a new idea! I got some vodka and gin. There is a huge thing of Sunny D in the fridge. We're going to have a little party!"

He was so excited, and actually, the idea was rather appealing to me. I loved to get drunk from time to time and I hadn't done it in awhile. Of course, I would much rather drink when Mark's around. Even though he doesn't touch a drop, he always takes care of me. He always does that, anyway. But, in any case, I agreed with Phillip.

The night came faster than I realized, and pretty soon I was saying goodbye to Mark at the door. "We'll be back in a couple hours." Mark said before kissing me. "You'll be alright?" He always asked this when I was left alone with Phillip.

"Of course." I said and kissed him as Glen honked the horn outside. He waved him off. "I'll see you tonight, Baby." He kissed me again, and just like that he was gone. Phillip pulled me back into the house and immediately handed me a cup filled with what looked like innocent orange juice, but I knew better.

We sat in the kitchen and sipped our drinks and just talked. We had interesting conversation, actually.

"Jeff, I have a question…" He said at one point. I was about halfway through my first drink, so I wasn't feeling much.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so against having sex with Glen?"

I almost choked on my drink. "What?"

"You know…" he said, taking a sip of his own drink, "You always avoid it. Even just talking about it. Does he scare you?"

"A little, I guess. Of course, really, I don't for Mark. I mean… I don't know."

Phillip smiled and poured us each a shot of gin. He handed one to me, and held his up. "Toast?" he smiled. I held mine up too. "To what?" He thought for a bit and then laughed. His smile was always so pretty, no matter what he was smiling about. He sat his shot glass back to the table. "I have no idea to be honest." I laughed at him, but started to search my mind for something to toast about.

"To secret parties?"

Phillip's face lit up. "To secret parties!" We clinked our glasses together and took the shot. It burned my chest, but I love that feeling. I was starting to feel a few effects of the alcohol. I was on a mission to be completely fucked. Phillip poured us each a shot again, and we dove right into the vodka bottle.

Five shots and two cups of gin and juice later, I was relatively drunk. I stood and stumbled into the living room to put on a CD. Phillip was laughing about everything. I was starting to catch his giggles, before I knew it, we were both sitting on the living room floor, just laughing. I forget what was so funny, but damn, it was hilarious.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and in walked our boyfriends. Phillip jumped up and practically tackled Glen, actually he would have if the size difference wasn't so great. He pulled him into the kitchen to pour him a drink and I somehow managed to walk over to Mark. I collapsed on his chest. He was confused; he lifted me up and carried me to the couch.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. He took his jacket off and gave me a look. "I'm not sick." I said. He sat on the couch and I laid my head on his lap. It felt so amazing to be close to him, especially in my state of mind. He took my chin and pulled my face up to face him. He kissed me softly and ripples shot through my body.

"What's wrong then?"

I laughed again: "I had a secret party…" I answered. This just confused him even more. Glen suddenly walked in, carrying Phillip in his arms. Phillip was giggling uncontrollably, but Glen did not seem amused at all.

"Mark…" Glen's voice was serious, "These two are wasted!"

Mark looked down at me, and I busted out in laughter. "Phillip!" I said with fake hurt in my voice, "You told!" He giggled and cuddled to Glen, who rolled his eyes. Glen carted Phillip back towards the kitchen, saying something about getting drunk himself.

Mark lifted me into his lap. My back was resting on the arm of the couch as he looked at me with a smile. "You are drunk, aren't you?"

I felt bad. I should've told him. I looked down. "I'm sorry…" He quickly pulled my chin up and kissed me gently. "Don't be." He said. I smiled. I was thinking crazy things. I wanted to tell him so much, but I feared I would sound nuts, so I just said nothing. Of course, this wasn't like me, so it didn't last long.

"Baby…"

Mark looked at me. He always had such passion in his eyes. I wondered if that was there with everyone or just me. So… I asked: "Do you look at everybody like that?" He blinked. I could tell he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Like what, Jeff?"

"You know…" It was taking forever for me to think of the words, "With that look…. I don't know Mark… I can't talk right…" I could hear my words slurring. He was laughing at me. He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. My mind was swimming with thoughts. Normally, I could always figure out what Mark was up to, but I was in too much of a daze to worry.

He laid me on the bed and walked over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama pants for each of us. Once I saw them, they looked so inviting, and once Mark stripped his shirt, that was more inviting. He tossed the pair of Pjs to me. "Do you want to change?" He asked. I nodded, and lifted up to take my shirt off, but I ended up falling back. I heard him chuckle and he walked over to lift me up.

He gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Maybe it was my drunken state, but I wanted him so bad. I kissed him. I had to deepen it because he wasn't prepared for it. He gripped the back of my hair and pulled gently to get me to stop. He looked into my eyes, his eyes had a fire in them that I had seen many times.

"No Baby…" He said to me, "You're a little wasted."

"So!" I said, "We have sex when I'm sober."

He shook his head and smiled. He kissed my forehead. "I know Prince… but I don't want you to do something you regret. Plus, Phillip is yelling for you." Prince? I hadn't heard that one in a while, but it made me laugh.

"Jeffery!" I heard Phillip yelling from downstairs. Mark made sure the door was locked and finished helping me change. I walked out of the room and Phillip was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Jeff! There you are!" I smiled. Phillip was so adorable, no matter what he was doing.

It was surprisingly easy to get down the stairs. He grabbed me once I was within reach and pressed his lips to mine. I fell into his kiss as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I heard Mark walking down the stairs, but I could pull away. The kiss was too wonderful. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and Glen picked me completely up and handed me to Mark.

"They're too drunk to do such things." Glen said. Mark shot a glare at his brother and sat me on my feet. Glen past the two of us to go upstairs and Mark headed for the kitchen, leaving Phillip and I standing together.

"What the fuck, Glen?" Phillip glared at his boyfriend's back as he disappeared into the bedroom. I was worried that Glen had upset Phillip and that is why he stopped us. "Is he alright?" I asked. Phillip waved him off. "He's fine. He's just mad cause I didn't want to have sex without you."

The words _without me_ sank into my mind. Of course, at that time, I didn't know what it meant. I shrugged it off and attempted to walk into the kitchen to try to convince my lover to actually have sex with me. Mark was sitting at the table reading the vodka bottle when I finally got there. I laughed at him. He looked up and smiled. I sat across from him and poured two shots.

"Drink with me." I said. He stared over at me with something in his eyes. Passion? Fire? I couldn't tell. He moved his eyes. I know he used to drink a lot. He just recently put it down. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. There was a moment of thick anticipation before he scooted forward and pulled the shot glass to him. He held it up. "This one night." He stated. I smiled.

He took the shot like a pro. I took mine and almost lost it. I was too drunk by this point and really shouldn't be taking more shots. Mark must have noticed this because he walked over to me and stooped down. His eyes were level with mine. I placed both my hands on the side of his head and pressed my forehead to his. He smiled. He was so much bigger than me. It annoyed me really. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted to with me. Of course, I love that, to be honest but it still gets old.

"You're drinking too much." He said. I laughed and handed him the bottle. "Your turn." I slurred. He chuckled and took the bottle. He took two shots, at least, in one gulp. He turned around and stood when Glen and Phillip walked in the kitchen. Phillip rushed past Mark and sat on my lap. "Jeff!" he said, "I missed you." I giggled and we kissed lightly.

Mark jumped when the cell phone in his pocket went off. I hate that phone. It seems like every time it lights up, Mark has to leave. Tonight was no different. He looked over at me, and I just knew. Phillip stood and stumbled over to Glen. I tried to stand, and would have fallen, if Mark wouldn't have caught me. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed. "I'm sorry." He said. I sighed. I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault, but I really did want him there.

"Don't worry." I said. He kissed me lightly and started to put on his jacket. "Go to bed." He said. I gave him a look. "Go to bed? Why?" I said, standing.

"I just don't want anything happening."

I smiled at him. "You don't have to worry. I'm fine." He smiled at my drunken comment. He kissed me deeply. It was a very passionate kiss. When he broke it, he stared at me for a bit then stood. "I have to go." he said. I sighed.

"Ok. I promise I won't drink anymore." I kissed him softly and he walked out of the room. I watched out the window until I saw Mark pull out and drive away. I wanted him to turn around and come hold me. I shook the feeling off and walked back downstairs. Phillip rushed over to me when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Babe!" He said. I smiled at him. Glen nodded and me and gave me a grin.

I sat beside Phillip as he started pouring three shots. "No." I said, waving off the drink sat in front of me, "I told Mark I wouldn't drink anymore." Phillip's jaw fell open and he glanced at the clock. "But it's only 10:30." He said pushing the drink towards me again, "You can still have fun without Mark."

I sighed. To be honest, I wanted to drink. I wanted to forget the fact that Mark had just left and start having fun again. I looked at Phillip and narrowed my eyes. "Neither of you can tell Mark…" Glen leaned back in his chair and held up his hands as if I hand a gun. Phillip smiled: "Fine."

I forget how many shots I ended up taking. More than I should have, I know that much. When my mind was finally well enough to create memories, I was being carried up the stairs. "Mark…?" I heard a chuckled and I immediately knew it was not my boyfriend, but his brother. He laid me in the bed and I saw Phillip climb in beside me. I concluded that we must be going to bed. I had no idea what time it was.

I jumped when I felt a hand slide up my leg. I was still in no mental state to really understand what was going on. That is, until I felt lips brush against mine and I gasped when I noticed it was Glen. He moved his hand up to my thigh and I tried to push away. He held my face still, and whispered: "Hush Jeff. It's ok…" He kissed me softly and I tried to relax. He moved his hand over my abs and I felt someone kiss the top of my head. Phillip laced his hand with mine and kissed me deeply. He was more rough than Glen.

I lost thought until I found myself completely naked. Glen was still on top of me kissing my neck. Phillip was lying beside me and Glen was giving each of us turns of attention. He kissed me deeply and I found myself kissing him back. While he traced his fingers through my hair, he kissed Phillip. Phillip moaned into his lips and Pulled his head down.

He whispered something in his ear, and Glen nodded. He gripped me suddenly and flipped me over on my stomach. He lifted me by my hips, placing me on my hands and knees. He placed himself behind me and my heart started to race. I jumped when Phillip crawled in front of me and place his, rather hard, cock in front of my mouth. He twisted his fingers in my hair. "Take it…" He ordered.

I was so far from my right mind. I opened my mouth and he slid his large shaft into my throat. I moaned over it, causing him to gasp. I felt Glen push one finger into me and I jumped, causing me to almost deep throat Phillip's cock. He hummed in pleasure and shoved it back into my throat. Glen was now pumping two fingers into me and Phillip was moving back and fourth in my mouth.

Suddenly, Glen gripped my hips and shoved into me. I screamed over Phillip's cock, causing him to fall over the edge and cum into my mouth. He fell back and I swallowed. Glen was thicker than Mark, not sure if he was bigger, but he hurt. I grabbed at the pillow and bit my lip. Phillip watched and stroked his cock. I moaned louder with every thrust. Phillip quickly bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

"It's ok…" He said, "It's ok…" He kept chanting that as I tried to hold in my moans. Phillip moved up and kiss his boyfriend deeply. I felt him push in harder and harder until finally spilling into me. I screamed into the pillow as he jerked out of me, and he and Phillip fell to the floor, locked in each other's arms.

I caught my breath and found my boxers on the floor beside the lovers. I slipped them on. I really wanted to take a shower, but I didn't have the strength, before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I opened my eyes, I was still in the bed alone. I looked over the side and saw Phillip and Glen cuddling on the floor with a blanket over them. I didn't feel too sick, so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I was hoping Mark would be downstairs, and that he had no idea what occurred last night. When I finished my shower I walked downstairs in my robe.

Mark was there, and to my relief, smiled when he saw me. I smiled and kissed him before sitting beside him on the couch. "Did you have fun last night, Baby?" I nodded and sipped some of his coffee.

"Glen and Phillip pasted out on the floor. Naked. At least they did it there, and left you the bed."

I couldn't help but giggle. He kissed my temple and walked into the kitchen. Phillip walked down the stairs and flopped down beside me. He rubbed his shoulder. "Are you sore?" I asked. He smiled: "Are you?"

"Shh!" I looked over, but Mark obviously hadn't heard the comment.

"Oh…" He said when he noticed Mark, "Understood." He got up and started towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To tell Glen what happened last night." With a wink, he disappeared up the stairs.


	4. Now That's What I Call an Eventful Night

_**Share the Love **_

_**Summary: **_Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk….. Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode Five: Now That's What You Call an Eventful Night. **_

Phillip was ecstatic. Glen was about to be home and they were going on their first date in nearly a year. He was about to jump in the shower when Jeff walked into the bedroom, catching him staring out the window.

"Hey…" He said, and smiled. Phillip loved Jeff's smile. There was just something about it. Phillip stood and grabbed a fluffy robe off a hook on the bathroom door. Jeff laughed. "Are you excited about your date?"

Phillip grinned. "So excited! We never go out…"

"I know how you feel, but I think this night alone will be just as good for us."

"Don't have too much fun without me." Phillip winked at him. Jeff smiled.

"What do you plan on doing tonight, anyways? You guys have sex when we're here."

Jeff smiled evilly. "Oh, I promise you." Jeff stood, "It's going to be an eventful night for all of us."

* * *

Phillip was brushing his damp hair when Glen walked into the bathroom. "Hey…" Phillip said as he kissed his lover sweetly. Glen smiled at his boyfriend. He kissed him again, this time giving him a playful bite to his lip ring. Phillip giggled and turned his attention back to the mirror and his hair.

"I take it your ready to go…" Glen said. Phillip smiled and nodded. "All I have to do is change. I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit, ok?"

Phillip nodded again and his lover left the bathroom. Phillip took a deep breath. He didn't want his excitement to get the better of him. He tended to squeal when that happened. He finished changing and walked downstairs. Glen was sitting on the couch beside Jeff. They were having a conversation about a movie commercial they had just seen. It made Phillip happy to see the two actually talking. They didn't do that much. Glen looked up and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked Phillip. Phillip nodded and grinned. Glen stood and looked down at Jeff. "Will you be ok until Mark gets here?" he asked. Jeff nodded: "You two go ahead. Have fun."

"You do the same." Phillip said with a wink. He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him out toward the car.

Glen drove and Phillip was almost bouncing in his seat. Glen noticed this and chuckled. "Are you excited?"

"Very…"

"I knew you would like this. Do you want to know where were going?"

Phillip's eyes grew wide. Glen had told him about the date almost a week ago, but still hadn't told him the exact destination. "Where?!"

"Well, first, we're going to that Italian restaurant we went for our first date."

Phillip smiled brightly. He loved that place. But wait! Glen said first. "Then…?" Glen chuckled. He knew his little pet would catch that.

"You'll see…" He teased, "I can't give it all away."

Phillip pouted a bit, but he was still as happy as could be. He felt like he did when they first got together. It was a relief.

* * * * * * * * *

Jeff sat on the couch reading a book. The large big screen TV was off and silence filled the room. He was emerged in his book when he heard a key slide into the doorknob. He stood, sure that it was his boyfriend. He turned away from the door to place his book on the shelf. He smiled when he heard the door close.

"Glen and Phillip are already gone." Jeff said still examining the bookcase, "Actually, they left a while ago."

Jeff was about to turn when he felt a hand clamp around his mouth. He gasped, inhaling some sort of chemical that attacker had on a cloth. It had an immediate effect and Jeff slipped into darkness.

Mark sighed as he walked up to the front door. He was almost thirty minuets late, and he just knew Jeff had been waiting the whole time. He took a deep breath before sliding his key into the door. He was a little confused to find it unlocked. Jeff wasn't normally so careless.

"Jeff?"

Mark looked around the house. It seemed deserted, or at least downstairs did. He looked up at the clock. It was only 8:00. He didn't think Jeff would be in bed. He felt a sudden fear rise in his throat. What if Jeff was really upset with him? He thought about calling but he had been too busy.

He took another deep breath before heading up the stairs. "Jeff?" He heard nothing. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob of the bedroom, but stopped for a moment to listen. Nothing. Things were starting to seem very wrong. He opened the door and it was completely empty.

His fear of a lover's quarrel changed quickly. "Jeff!" He looked in the bathroom, guest bedroom, hallway bathroom, living room, kitchen, garage, patio, everywhere, but still no sign of Jeff Hardy. He grabbed the phone off of the charger and quickly dialed a number.

Phillip looked down at his phone. "Jeff's calling." he said. He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Hey…"

"Phillip! Is Jeff with you?"

"Mark?" Glen looked over from his spot at the table. "No. Jeff's not with us."

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there? You lost Jeff?"

"I just got home, Phillip. He's not here. Something's happened."

"Have you tried to call his cell?"

"No."

Before Phillip could say another word, Mark hung up. Phillip looked down at his cell and shook his head. "What's going on?" Glen asked. Phillip dropped his phone back in his pocket.

"Mark says Jeff isn't at home. He asked if he was with us."

"Hmm. That's weird."

"I'm worried to be honest. That's not like Jeff."

"I agree. Should we go home?"

"Not yet. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Mark dialed Jeff's number frantically. It rang a few times before it was picked up, but Jeff's voice didn't come on the line. "I knew you would call." A deep voice filled the speaker and Mark immediately went into protective mode.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The voice laughed. "Oh come on. You really think it's that easy?"

Mark paused. "What do you want?"

"You catch on quick."

"I want to talk to him. Where is he?!"

"Calm down. You'll talk to him eventually. He's still … out right now."

Mark tensed up. Out? What does that mean? The man on the phone laughed. It was sinister enough to make Mark shiver. "Be at the Highway bridge at the end of town. Judging by where your house is, I'd say it would take you about 20 minuets. It took us 17." He laughed again and Mark clenched his fist. The man hung up and Mark slammed the phone down, breaking the receiver.

Phillip and Glen rushed into the house just in time to see Mark grab his keys and jacket and push through them rushing to his car.

"Mark! Wait!" Phillip ran over to the driver side window. Mark looked at him and Phillip nearly gasped. His eyes were full of fire and hate. "What's going on?" Phillip said. Mark gently pushed Phillip back away from the car. He let his arm bask in the warmth of Phillip's shoulder for a bit. He pulled his arm back and sped out of the driveway. Phillip watched until the car disappeared and jump when Glen hugged him from behind.

Phillip turned around and noticed Glen eyeing the surrounding area. Phillip gave a confused look. "What's wrong?" Glen looked down at his boyfriend and kissed him. "Nothing. I would just feel better if we stayed inside until we figure out what's going on."

Phillip nodded and they walked back through the front door. Glen closed the door and locked it tight.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open. All he could see was the roof of a car. His head felt light and he was confused. He sat up and held his head. It was dark outside. All he could see were faint city lights and fog rising from the damp vegetation beside the busy highway below them. Only one car passed as Jeff looked all around him. He took a deep breath and felt his heart start to race in his chest.

He jump when he heard the door behind him pop open. He turned to see a rather good looking guy get in the car. Jeff quickly flipped to sit up in the seat. The man closed the door and shot a smile at Jeff. The guy took off the glasses he was wearing and used the corner of his jacket to wipe them off.

"You don't have to be scared of me. To be honest, you could probably take me. It's my cohorts you should fear, but don't worry," he replaced his glasses and smiled at him, "I won't let them hurt you…."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Eventful Night Prt 2

_**Share the Love **_

_**Summary: **_Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk….. Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode Six: Now That's What I Call an Eventful Night…**_

_**Part Two.**_

Mark sped down the road. He ignored a few stops signs and gripped the steering wheel tightly. His vibrated in his pocket. At first, he was going to ignore it as well, but he finally flipped it open.

"What Phillip?"

"I want to know what's going on, Mark? We care about Jeff too!"

Mark tried to shrug off the fact he said 'we'. "It's too much to explain right now. In a case, I'm handling it. Just stay in the house and close to Glen, ok?"

"Mark…?"

"Please Phillip. Just do that. Don't stay by yourself."

"Mark…? Mark?" Phillip reluctantly hung up the phone. Glen walked down the stairs after checking all the windows and doors to be sure the house was secure. Phillip ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Glen held him. He lifted him up and sat on the couch, placing his pet in lap. He stroked his hair and kissed his temple. "He didn't tell you anything?"

Phillip shook his head. "He just told me to stay inside. Also he wanted me to stay close to you. He told me not to stay by myself."

"That's probably a good idea." Glen said holding the younger man close. Phillip snuggled into his neck and gave it a small kiss.

"I hope everything's ok…"

"Me too, Baby…."

Jeff backed into the door as the Handsome kidnapper lit a cigarette. Jeff jumped again when the two front doors opened and two huge men sat in the car. Jeff looked back at the first man.

"Call me Seth." the man said letting out the remains of a drag to the cigarette. Jeff was a little confused when the car didn't move, but the two henchmen sat back, prepared for a wait.

"You're lover's on his way."

Jeff's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _Mark…? What do they want with him? Oh man, he's going to be so pissed…_

Seth took another drag off his cigarette and Jeff gasped and would have yelped if he didn't cover his mouth, when he pulled out a shiny, small pistol and pointed it to the roof. He looked at Jeff over his glasses. "I can't wait."

Mark sped down the road. He was full of anger. In fact, he was shaking. He wasn't far from the bridge when his sensible mind found him again and convinced him to start thinking of a plan.

_Come on Mark… Focus. This is serious…._

As he thought of the situation more he just kept getting clouded with anger. In fact, he could come up with nothing before his rushed body got him to the bridge. He stepped out of the car and stood tall.

Jeff looked over the seat out the bag of the car. He was going to yell to him, but Seth gripped his mouth and pulled him in his chest. He rubbed the barrel of the gun down his neck. "Stay in the car … and not a word." He released him slowly and slipped out of the vehicle. Jeff looked out the back, his heart pounding.

The wind blew past Mark's hair. His eyes widened when he saw who walked around the car. "Seth..?"

_What?! _Jeff thought, _He knows that creep? _

Mark stood firm in front of that man and Jeff shuddered when Seth let out a maniacal laugh. "And you said I would never find you!" He cackled, "And now I have you and your pretty little pet."

"What do you want, Seth?" Mark demanded.

Jeff ducked down when Seth turned around and looked at him. Seth chuckled and turned back towards Mark. "Simple." He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Mark. Jeff leaped for the door handle. "I want you gone, Mark…. For-" Jeff had just made it completely out of the car when the gun went off.

Jeff gasped and turned his head quickly. When he finally opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mark was standing firm holding a gun in his hand, and Seth fell to the ground. Jeff had barely grasped the situation before Mark scooped him into his arms and held him close. They both jumped when the car sped away. Mark grabbed the back of Jeff's hair and pressed their lips together passionately.

Mark fell to his knees with Jeff in his lap. They kissed deeply, and Jeff's heart almost broke when he noticed the tears on Mark's cheeks. "Mark… Why…?" Jeff couldn't finish before Mark's lips were on him again. Jeff held him tightly as the kiss deepened almost to intimacy before Jeff gently pushed him back.

"We have to go." He said simply glancing towards the body before Mark pulled his face away.

"Don't look over there. Let's go home." He lifted Jeff up and it was only then that the rainbow haired boy realized how tired he was. He felt his lids grow heavy and before they were even to the car, he fell into darkness.

When Jeff finally opened his eyes, Phillip was asleep on his chest, and Mark or Glen was no where to be found. He stroked Phillip's hair and took in his scent. He almost started to cry remembering how close he came to never seeing him again. When he finally gained enough courage to pull himself away, he snuck down the stairs to hear Mark and Glen talking in the kitchen.

"So, Seth wasn't dead at all?"

"No… he is now."

Jeff walked in and smiled at Glen. Mark walked over to him and hugged him. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Jeff nodded and told him he slept well. Glen chuckled from the table. "I don't see how. Phillip must have been strangling you."

Jeff laughed: "Just about."

Mark suddenly rushed Jeff out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Jeff was confused and yelped a bit when Mark scooped him up. Obviously, he wasn't going fast enough. Mark pitched him onto the bed, waking Phillip. "Huh…? Wha…?" Phillip couldn't even get out a sentence before Mark scooped him up.

"Mark? What the hell?" Jeff heard him yell as Mark dropped him off in Glen's arms. Mark rushed back up the stairs and closed and locked the door. Jeff smirked at him as he fell into him. Mark stripped Jeff of his shirt and jeans in no time.

"Mark…! Baby, slow down."

He touched Mark's face sweetly to get him to brake. Mark smiled and kissed him lightly, but suddenly his smile faded and he got serious look on his face. He grabbed the sides of Jeff's face and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Jeff lost breath with the sudden passion and Mark held him up by his waist.

Jeff looked deep into Mark's eyes after he finally ended the kiss. "I just…" Mark paused, searching for the words, "I thought something horrible was going to happen to you. I was mad. Pissed, even. But really, I was scared…"

Jeff pulled him close and kissed him lightly. "I love you…" he whispered before pushing him completely back on the bed. Jeff straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. Mark's tongue slipped by Jeff's lips and searched his mouth. Jeff hummed softly almost causing Mark to shiver. He loved the way Jeff moaned.

Mark finally got rid of Jeff's boxers and kissed down his chest. He bit and sucked at the top of his hip, causing him to gasp a bit. Mark smirked and kissed the tip of Jeff's already hard dick. Jeff laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Mark took Jeff's hard shaft all the way into his mouth. Jeff let out a small whimper as he let it fall out of his mouth and licked up the side.

Mark quickly took it back and sucked hard. Jeff griped the sheets and closed his eyes tightly. "Mmm! Mark…!" Mark held his hips down as he continued to work on him. Jeff bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. Mark finally released him and moved up to kiss his lips.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as the kiss grew more passionate. He moaned into Mark's mouth as he slipped his index finger inside of him. Jeff clung to him and Mark held him close as he moved the lone finger back and fourth. Jeff was almost sweating with anticipation. He felt himself push down onto Mark's hand and it caused Mark to let out a small sound.

"Mark…! More…"

Mark complied by pushing in a second finger. Jeff gasped and bit into Mark's shoulder. Mark groaned and quickly stripped his shirt and jeans. When he was down to his boxers, he immediately fell back on Jeff and pushed the two fingers inside him again. Jeff cried out as Mark pumped his hand deep into him.

"Mmm! Baby…! I want you… Now…"

Jeff was completely helpless in Mark's arm and Mark loved it. He took his own boxer's off and grabbed some lube from the drawer on the side table. He slicked it onto himself and at Jeff's entrance. He postioned himself and kissed Jeff lightly.

"Are you ready, Baby?" He asked softly.

Jeff answered with a small kiss and a nod. Mark pushed into him slowly. He felt Jeff grip his shoulders and he placed a few small kisses on his jaw. He was always scared of hurting Jeff when they had sex. Even though they had been doing it for about a year now. Once he was finally sunk in all the, he start to move. Jeff threw his head back on the pillow and Mark kissed his neck.

"Ah! Mark! Oh, harder!"

Mark complied and Jeff let several moans, almost screams. Mark had his arms wrapped completely around his waist. Mark felt his climax coming soon, but he refrained himself from going too hard or fast. Jeff moaned loudly and Mark did too. Mark found himself thrusting into Jeff harder than he planed.

Jeff gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Mark slowed and kissed his neck sweetly. Jeff leaned up and kissed below his ear before lightly whispering: "Be rough with me…" Mark had to catch a moan. He pushed in frimly causing Jeff to cry out again.

Mark released him to brace himself on the headboard. He pulled it to force himself into Jeff harder. Jeff was almost screaming with pleasure when Mark finally released himself deep inside him. Jeff bit his lip as he climaxed onto Mark's chest and his own stomach. Jeff sighed deeply as Mark fell out of him.

Mark laid his lover down and cleaned them off with a towel. He laid down beside him and Jeff cuddled to him. Mark smiled when he felt and heard Jeff giggle in his arms. "What's so funny?" he asked sweetly.

Jeff giggled again and kissed his cheek sweetly. "My hero.." he giggled. Mark laughed to and kissed him. Jeff laid back down and Mark stroked his hair. "Sleep now, Love." He whispered. Jeff smiled, but quickly slipped into a tranquil sleep. Mark smiled and kissed his head.

He closed his eyes as he continued to stroke his hair and hold him close. Never again would he let Jeff come so close to harm again. Never. He loved him too much. He needed him too much. His heart - or sanity - couldn't take it again.


	6. The Fair Comes to Town

_**Share the Love**_

_**Summary: **_Mark loves Jeff. Kane loves Phillip. What's the harm in sharing? A log of their adventures once they all move in together.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, or CM Punk… Although that would be wonderful.

_**Episode 7: The Fair Comes to Town.**_

Jeff stood in the kitchen making breakfast. He was often the first one up, but he knew that the others would eventually file in as the smell of the food made it's way up to the bedroom. He smiled thinking about it…. Maybe he should learn to stay in bed until noon. He hated pulling himself away from Mark anyway.

Just as the thought ran through his head, Mark walked into the kitchen. Jeff gave his lover a bright smile as he sat at the table. He walked over and sat in his lap, knowing how much he hated mornings, and probably needed the love. Mark kissed him lightly, and looked over at the stove.

"You know… You're not our maid."

Jeff laughed. "Close enough. Somebody has to do it."

Mark took a breath to reply, but before he could Phillip came sprinting into the kitchen. The lovers were shocked at his unusually alert mood. Phillip grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him close. "Oh Jeffery! I'm so excited!"

He practically squealed before placing a happy, quick kiss on Jeff's lips and releasing him. He was almost dancing around the kitchen.

Jeff laughed softly at him, and started attending to the breakfast. "What's got you so excited?" He asked.

Phillip could barely hold back his squeals. "The fair! It's in town! And we're going! Tonight!"

Jeff heard a thump as Mark let his forehead smack onto the table. Jeff couldn't hide his smile. He loved the fair, always had. The idea of going with Mark (and Phillip) made the idea even better. He finished breakfast, and set nicely made plates on the table. He let his hand caress his lover's shoulders, and Mark looked up at him, obviously upset about the news of going to the fair.

"You don't have to go to the fair."

"Yes, I do."

Jeff laughed. "And why is that?"

"You alone with Phillip? We both know that's a bad idea."

"We wouldn't be alone. There will be tons of people there… and I'm sure Glen will be coming with us." Jeff teased him.

"…I'm going."

The atmosphere of the fair, was loud, boisterous, and fun. Phillip, and Jeff's eyes darted around, excited and full of wonder. The brothers behind them, however, looked as unenthusiastic as possible. Mark kept a close eye on his lover, not wanting to loose him in the crowd. Glen did the same, but was less worried, he knew his pet could handle himself. He knew that Jeff could too, his brother was just that way: over protective, and worried all the time.

"What should we ride first?" Phillip asked Jeff, lacing their hands together, causing Mark to let out a low growl. Jeff looked around. How could he possibly choose? He looked everywhere, searching. His eyes locked on the Farris wheel and he felt his cheeks flush. The idea of riding it with Mark was a romantic one.

He was broken out of his thought by Phillip yanking him by the wrist toward The Power Surge. A huge machine that flipped you around in a chair, while spinning. Jeff took a deep breath when he saw it. He wasn't too fond of that one. The seats never felt secure enough for him. Phillip stood in line, practically bouncing. Jeff watched as the large ride spun. His eyes were locked. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him. He melted into his lover, his hold comforting him.

He looked up to see Mark was watching the ride too. "You're seriously getting on that?" He asked his rainbow-haired boyfriend.

Jeff sighed. "I guess so."

"Those things are dangerous. Do you really think these people take the time to make them safe? Why do you think they appear in a fucking day?"

Jeff let out a nervous laugh. He found himself thinking of the farris wheel again. He smiled.

As the line moved closer, Jeff's nerves got worse, but Phillip could barely contain himself. He turned to Glen, who just looked generally pissed. He stood on his tip-toes attempting to kiss him, but Glen still had to tilt is head down to meet his boyfriend's lips.

"You're riding with me, right?" he asked him.

Glen actually let out a laugh, and it made Jeff smile. "You really expect me to get on that thing?"

Phillip gave him an offended look. "Yes, I do! Please!"

"Let Jeff ride with you."

Phillip gave him a pissed look. "Fine!" He turned away from him, and Jeff started to think that he might really be upset. He gave Mark a look, and he understood, watching his boyfriend walk over to his brother's spoiled little brat.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked him.

Phillip actually looked kind of sad. Jeff placed his hand on his shoulder. Phillip looked up, quickly wiping away the sad expression. "Oh… yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

Jeff knew he was lying, but before he could say anything, he realized, with much anxiety, that they were next to get on the ride. Phillip's face sincerely lit up, and he grabbed Jeff's wrist. They chose two chairs, and Phillip was back to bouncing. As the guard locked over Jeff's chest. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

Glen and Mark stood beside, their lovers rose up, and the ride started. "I think your pet is pissed at you." Mark said. Glen, nor Mark, actually realized that he's referred to Phillip as a pet. It was just something that both of them did.

"Nothing new."

"For real this time."

Glen didn't respond, contemplating the idea that he may of actually hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

The brothers watched as their lovers were twisted, and flipped by the ride. Mark found himself worried for their safety, but all Glen could think about was if he had been too hard on Phillip. He probably had. He had a tendency to snap at him, but Phillip was good at letting things roll off of him. Things were just that way. He supposed he should probably apologize to him.

As the ride came to a stop, Glen tried to prepare words. Phillip almost skipped off, obviously giddy from the ride. Jeff, however, stumbled to his lover, looking sick, and terrified. Mark laughed at him, and held him up. Phillip didn't walk over to Glen. He stood on the other side of the lovers, looking around, trying to decide where to run off to next.

Glen walked over to him. He tried to wrap his arms around, but Phillip pulled away. Glen held back his annoyance, and tried again, he was denied. "Phillip…"

"Don't."

Glen took a breath, trying not to get upset, but, for once he was apologizing, and he couldn't even get a word out. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't ride the stupid thing, but…"

"It's not about that!" Phillip whipped around so suddenly, that Glen took a step back.

Jeff and Mark watched. Jeff felt his heart hurt for the two. He hated to see them upset with each other, and it didn't happen often. Mark simply watched with a sick fascination.

"You're always so mean, and rude to me!" He pointed to Jeff. "Jeff treats me better than you do, and he's your brother's boyfriend!"

Glen winced at the words, but only because they were true. He saw tears welling in his lover's eyes, and suddenly his heart melted, realizing exactly how hurt he was. He reached for him, but Phillip swatted his hands away. "Just stop!" He said, and dashed off. As Glen was frozen in shock, Jeff rushed passed him.

"Jeff!" Mark called after him, but before the brother knew it, they were lost in the crowd.

Jeff caught up with Phillip quickly. He turned him around, and Phillip collapsed into his chest. He pulled the crying man in between two rides, away from the crowd. They sat down, and Jeff cradled him, letting him cry. After a bit, Phillip looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I'm just so tried of him treating me like he doesn't even want to be around me…" Tears filled his eyes again, and Jeff wiped them away.

"Hush" he comforted, "You know he loves you."

"I know that. I just want him to act like it."

Jeff gave him a sympathetic look, as he did his best to dry his tears. The two sat there for a moment in silence. Jeff was giving him time to calm down before suggesting that they go and find their boyfriends. Just before he was about to stand, a figure walked into their little clearing, at first he couldn't make him out, but his heart sank when he realized it was Randy Orton.

Orton looked over the two men with a gleam in his eye. Phillip scooted closer to Jeff, but then Jeff stood. "Hey there." Randy said to them. Jeff shuddered at his voice. He could've sworn that the man was pure evil.

"Hey…" He said, attempting to sound very unenthusiastic. Randy's eyes scanned over Jeff's entire body, and then down to Phillip. It wasn't difficult to tell that he'd been crying. Orton threw a concerned tone on his voice: "Phillip, Love… What's the matter?"

Phillip stood quickly and hid behind Jeff. "Nothing." He said. Randy let out a small laugh, and looked around. Jeff eyed him intently, wondering what he was up to. Phillip stayed behind Jeff. He was terrified of Orton, and knew that Jeff was too. He made his heart skip a beat thinking of how brave he was being for him. Orton was a crazy fucker, and he had had his eyes on the two for a while.

"Where are your lovers? Don't you know it's not safe for two pretty trophies to walk around alone."

"They're here, Orton." Jeff said, almost giving away a shake in his words, "So don't get your hopes up."

Randy smiled a sinister smile at the rainbow-haired beauty and took a step toward him. Jeff held his ground, but Phillip cowered a bit. "Jeff…Jeffery… Call me Randy." Orton noticed Phillip physically shaking and it made him laugh. He loved to feel powerful, and fear was the ultimate result. "Phillip… Doll. You don't have to be scared of me… I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're damn right."

Jeff's heart jumped, and he could finally take a full breath as Mark's voice emerged from the crowd. Randy turned to see Glen and Mark walk over to them. His cocky resolve faltered, but just a bit. He was, after all, alone.

"Mark… Glen… It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Glen said, walking passed him, and over to stand in front of Jeff, and Phillip. Mark stood his ground behind Orton.

Orton looked from Mark to Glen and let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, hey… Let's not be uncivilized. I was just making friendly conversation."

"You?" Mark said, "Friendly conversation? Hardly."

Orton laughed again. He looked behind Glen at Jeff and Phillip, he smirked at them, then threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay… Okay. I'm leaving…" He snaked around Mark, who never broke eye contact with him. Then Orton turned and pointed towards Jeff and Phillip. "But watch your trophies…. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them." With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Mark walked over to Jeff, just as Phillip leaped into Glen's arms. He placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and Jeff smiled up at him. "Are you ok?" He asked. Jeff nodded, and looked over at Glen and Phillip, who were wrapped in each other's arms, saying nothing.

Phillip finally pulled back. "I'm sorry," he started, "I was acting…"

"Shhh…" Glen placed his index finger over his young lover's lips. "I'm the one who's sorry. You were right. Absolutely right. I promise to start treating you like a boyfriend, and not a child."

Phillip grinned and kissed him deeply. Mark was looking around, for once, distracted from his lover. Jeff gently turned his face to look at him. "It's ok." He said, "He's gone."

"You don't know that."

"Why worry? You're here to protect me."

Mark smiled down at his lover, but it faded quickly. "I didn't like the look on him. He's up to something."

"He's Randy Orton. He's always up to something."

"Not his usual childish schemes. Something bigger. I don't like it."

Jeff contemplated the idea, but it was difficult to feel afraid of anything with Mark standing beside him, so the idea fell away. He stood close to him, feeling his heat. Suddenly, he was very tired of the fair, and wished he was wrapped up with Mark, instead of the carnival lights.

Phillip emerged from behind him, with a renewed smile. His eyes were darting this way and that, and Jeff knew that he was about to be yanked away from Mark. He laced his hand with his lover's and followed Phillip's eyes, but before he could grasp where he was looking, Phillip spoke: "Oh! Let's ride the Farris Wheel!"

Jeff felt a blush come over him. Phillip rushed over to Glen. "You're going…" He stopped and thought for a second. "I mean, you don't have to. Jeff can ride it with me." He gave a half-hearted smile. Glen smiled at his lover. "Come on." He took his hand, and Jeff could see Phillip fall in love with him all over again.

As they all walked toward the farris wheel, Jeff felt some much love for Mark. He was his protector, his lover, his friend, and Jeff couldn't imagine where he would be without him. He gripped his hand tighter, and Mark looked down at him with those understanding eyes. Jeff couldn't help but say it.

"I love you."

Mark looked down, not only a bit surprised by the sudden statement, but happy for it. "I love you too."

They all stood in a comfortable silence in the line for the farris wheel. Jeff kept looking over his shoulder, constantly expecting to see Randy Orton, but it never happened. He knew better than to come near him or Phillip with Glen or Mark around. He'd learned that the hard way. Of course, Randy Orton, never learned.

Once it was finally their turn to climb onto the rickety seat of the farris wheel, Jeff's mind was as far from that as it could possibly be. Mark wrapped his arm around Jeff as the huge wheel started to turn. The fair was magnificent from the top, the lights were gorgeous, and the people looked like little specks. The wheel started to turn faster as the last person got on, and the breeze caused Jeff to shiver. Mark pulled him close, and Jeff melted into him.

"It's beautiful up here." He said, snuggling as close to Mark as possible.

"Yeah, it is." He pulled Jeff's chin up to look at him. "But not like you…" He pressed his lips to him in a passionate, fiery kiss. Jeff let out a little sound as Mark's tongue invaded his mouth, dancing with his in an intense ritual. He felt Mark's hand on the back of his head, holding their mouth's together tightly.

Phillip could see Mark and Jeff from their chair on the wheel, and he couldn't help but grin at them. They were a beautiful couple. The love radiated off of them. He looked over at his own boyfriend, who was looking around the fair. He tapped his shoulder, and Glen looked into his lover's eyes, and Phillip saw the passion, and love in them. He snuggled under his arm, and Glen held him tight.

"Tell me you love me." Phillip said.

"You know I do…"

Phillip looked up at him with his gorgeous brown eyes, and Glen felt a large wave of want fly through him. "But I want you to say it…"

Glen ran his finger's through his young lover's hair, and pulled him into a kiss so rough, and intense that Phillip almost jumped. He melted quickly, and found himself kissing back with just as much passion. Glen's hand twisted into Phillip's hair, and he felt chills rush over him. When the kiss broke, their eyes were locked together. They sat their in a silence that screamed their love to one another, but finally Glen placed his forehead to Phillip's and whispered: "I love you…"

Phillip's heart leaped, and he pressed his lips to Glen in another loving kiss. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the end of the ride. Once they were off, and back with Mark, and Jeff, they were all in agreement that the fair hadn't been as fun as they'd hoped and decided to head home.

Mark dove, and Jeff dosed in the front seat. Phillip and Glen, however, were having a difficult time keep their hands to themselves in the back seat. Mark probably wouldn't have even noticed if Glen hadn't of bit Phillip's neck causing him to make a sound.

"What the fuck? You two can't wait until we get home?"

Phillip giggled, and Glen crossed his arms in a desperate attempt to stop touching his lover. Mark rolled his eyes at the two, and took a quick glance at his, now sleeping, boyfriend. His heart warmed, and he had to peel his eyes away to watch the road.

Once they arrived at home, Glen and Phillip practically chased each other to the bedroom. Mark calmly walked to the passenger door, opened it, and scooped up Jeff. Jeff's eyes opened slowly, and he snuggled to Mark. "You don't have to carry me all the time. Just tell me to get up."

"I like to…"

Jeff smiled and buried his head into Mark's neck. He placed a few kisses, and then bit gently. Mark hurried into the house, and kicked the door closed. He didn't even try to go for the bedroom, he knew better. He sat on the couch with Jeff on his lap. Jeff moved so that he was straddling him. He started to suck on Mark's neck. Mark sighed and slid his hands into Jeff's shirt.

Jeff could feel Mark's stiffening cock, and suddenly wanted him more than ever. He laid down on the couch and pulled Mark on top of him. He lifted his hands up as Mark rubbed his amazing chest. It was everything Mark could do to keep from ripping off his clothes and taking him right there, but he wanted to go slow. He wanted to show him how in love with him he was, how much he meant to him.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply. He felt Jeff wrap his arms around his neck, and hold him close. Mark stripped Jeff of his pants and boxers, throwing them behind the couch. He kissed down his chest, and didn't hesitate to take Jeff's hard cock all the way in his mouth. Jeff twisted his hands in Mark's hair, and bit his lip. Mark sucked hard and fast, loving the way his lover squirmed under him.

"Mark..! Mm!"

Jeff bucked his hips up, pushing himself as far as possible into his lover's mouth. He felt Mark moan over his cock, and it made him shutter. Mark lifted his hand up and gently pushed two fingers into Jeff's mouth. Jeff sucked and licked them, getting them as wet as possible. Mark removed them, and immediately pushed them into Jeff's awaiting hole. Jeff gripped Mark's hair, pulling slightly. The pleasure surged through him, and his heart was thumping in his chest.

Mark sat up, placing a gentle yet passionate kiss on his lips, while sinking his large, hard cock into him. Jeff moaned loudly into Mark's lips. Mark held him close as he started moving, slowly at first, but his pace quickened fast, as the sheer want overflowed from him. He released Jeff and sat up, gripping the Hardy boy's hips, and having the perfect view as he slammed into him.

"Ah! Mark! I'm gonna cum!"

Mark used the words as fuel, and pushed deeper and harder. Jeff gripped the couch, doing everything he could not to scream. His head was spinning with euphoria, and love overwhelmed him.

"Cum, Prince… Cum for me."

Mark's words were all it took to send Jeff barreling over the edge. Watching his young pet cumming, and writhing under him caused Mark to have the most amazing climax. He let out a moan and emptied into Jeff, falling onto him.

Jeff held him close, and kissed the top of his head, still trying to catch his breath. "I love you…" He said quietly, obviously giving into sleep.

Mark kissed him lightly. "I love you too…"


End file.
